


Promesas Olvidadas

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vista a través de la mira del rifle es extremadamente clara, John no ha cambiado mucho en los años desde que Sebastián le vio por ultima vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promesas Olvidadas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



> Regalo para Sra_Danvers para el AI Sinfronteras. Traduccion al ingles en curso XD

**Promesas olvidadas**

  
  
  
\- ¡Aquí viene otro!  
  
John levanta la mirada durante un segundo del soldado al que está operando, sus manos firmes sobre la herida, la sutura casi terminada. Es solo un segundo, una breve inclinación de cabeza para señalar dónde quiere que pongan al nuevo herido antes de seguir con lo que está haciendo. No puede permitirse nada más que ese segundo, los heridos del último ataque prácticamente apilándose en la tienda que hace las funciones de hospital, los suministros médicos disminuyendo peligrosamente. Sabe que hay un convoy en camino, y que una vez haya intervenido a los heridos urgentes y estabilizado su condición, un helicóptero se encargará de trasladarlos al hospital más cercano, pero aun así tiene que salvar sus vidas ahora para que puedan ser trasladados.   
  
\- Sebastián Moran, francotirador, - el doctor Rogers le dice una vez John ha terminado de suturar a su paciente y ha hecho las anotaciones necesarias en su historial. - Heridas de metralla en rostro y torso, posible traumatismo craneoencefálico como consecuencia de la explosión. Moran estaba situado en el edificio bombardeado cubriendo la retirada de su unidad.  
  
John asiente mientras se quita los guantes y los tira en el cubo de desechos médicos. Se lava rápidamente, eliminando cualquier rastro del paciente anterior que hubiese podido traspasar antes de ponerse un par de guantes nuevos y dirigirse hacia su nuevo paciente.   
  
Moran es alto y moreno, y afortunadamente parece no haber perdido nada importante en la explosión; eso es todo lo que John puede apreciar cubierto como está de sangre. No tarda más de unos minutos en limpiar y cortar el uniforme de camuflaje, las heridas evidentes una vez lo ha hecho. Moran ha tenido suerte, al menos más que alguno de los miembros de su unidad a los que John no ha podido salvar. La mayoría de sus heridas no parecen muy graves, aunque ha perdido la suficiente sangre como para necesitar una transfusión, y hay algunos trozos de metralla incrustados peligrosamente cerca de órganos vitales. John se pone manos a la obra, suturando donde es necesario, extirpando la metralla donde aun esta incrustada, y puede escuchar el sonido del helicóptero que se acerca mientras trabaja.   
  
\- Cinco minutos, - dice en un grito para que le escuchen por encima del ruido de los rotores. - Ir preparando al resto de los pacientes mientras yo termino con este.   
  
El doctor Rogers asiente, y él y los enfermeros comienzan a mover las camillas, la actividad frenética mientras John cierra la ultima herida que aun sangra. Una vez hecho, Moran solo tendrá que preocuparse por la conmoción cerebral, probablemente esté de nuevo en activo en menos de una semana. Está empujando la camilla hacia el helicóptero cuando siente el primer disparo, el dolor explotando en su hombro y tomándole por sorpresa. John aprieta los dientes ahogando un chillido de dolor, su entrenamiento toma el control y antes de darse cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, John cubre a su paciente con su cuerpo, su pierna recibiendo el disparo que seguramente hubiese matado a Moran.   
  
Tiene un segundo para agradecer que el helicóptero ya estuviese ahí antes de perder la consciencia.   
  
…  
  
John despierta en el hospital, su mundo reducido a dos brillantes puntos de dolor. Su hombro y su pierna. Tarda unos segundos en recordar como ha sido herido, ya que durante su ultimo tour ha pasado más tiempo en el hospital como médico que en las trincheras como soldado.   
  
\- ¿De vuelta en el mundo de los vivos, Dr. Watson?  
  
John se gira hacia la voz y tarda unos instantes en reconocer a la persona que le habla como Sebastián Moran, el paciente que estaba tratando cuando fue herido. Abre la boca para hablar, aunque ningún sonido sale de esta. ¡Su garganta está tan seca como el suelo del maldito país en el que están luchando! Un instante después hay una pajita contra sus labios; agua tibia y perfecta baja por su garganta apagando su sed.   
  
\- ¿Cuánto...? - comienza a hablar, su voz poco mas que un susurro, y Moran sacude la cabeza una vez mientras retira la botella de agua. John tose y lo intenta de nuevo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?  
\- Cuatro días, - dice Moran. - recibió un disparo en el hombro y otro en la pierna mientras me operaba. Tengo entendido que de no ser por usted, Dr., yo no estaría ahora aquí.   
\- Es mi trabajo.   
\- Operar los heridos es su trabajo, Dr. Watson. Hacer de chaleco antibalas no, aunque yo se lo agradezco. Ahora duerma un rato más, una vez la morfina deje de hacer efecto no creo que pueda seguir haciéndolo.  
  
…  
  
John no quiere admitirlo pero Moran tenia razón. Una vez el efecto de la morfina se pasó, la noche se le hizo eterna, el dolor en el hombro mayor de lo que nunca hubiese sentido. Sabe que no pueden darle más morfina, aún no, y no le queda más remedio que apretar los dientes y aguantar el dolor. Es médico, sabe que aunque lo parezca no le va a matar, que el dolor es menor con cada segundo, pero nada de esto le distrae del hecho que su hombro se siente como si estuviese ardiendo, y su pierna no está mucho mejor.   
  
\- Respire, Dr. Watson.   
  
John ve a Sebastián Moran junto a su cama, y ahora que no está recién despertado después de varios días de inconsciencia puede notar algunos detalles. Moran lleva un pijama de hospital y un goteo intravenoso en la mano. Su rostro aún está pálido, sus ojos azules prácticamente hundidos en sus cuencas, su nariz demasiado alargada y visiblemente rota al menos una vez, los labios finos y las heridas que John recuerda curar, hinchadas y enrojecidas. El resto de heridas, aunque no están visibles probablemente estén en las mismas condiciones.   
  
\- Infección; - dice Moran cuando nota la mirada curiosa de John. - aunque hizo un gran trabajo curándome, una vez el hospital de campaña fue atacado, acabamos en el suelo. La arena y suciedad infectaron mis heridas, por lo que estoy confinado aquí también hasta que los antibióticos hagan efecto.  
\- John. - Moran le mira con una ceja levantada y John explica. - Es mi nombre, si vamos a ser compañeros de habitación durante nuestra convalescencia es lógico usar nuestros nombres.   
  
Moran sonríe, inclinando la cabeza levemente. - Yo soy Sebastián, John.   
  
…  
  
\- Este es mi tercer tour, - Sebastián explica por la mañana, una vez los doctores han hecho sus rondas. Sus heridas están curándose bien, es muy probable que ni siquiera tenga cicatrices. De la conmoción cerebral, Sebastián le explicó antes, no tuvo mas que una jaqueca. Su cabeza es demasiado dura para nada más. - Y esperaba que me estacionasen en Iraq, Afganistán lo tengo ya muy visto.   
\- Más suerte para la próxima, - John le dice con una sonrisa, porque aunque sabe que este es su último tour, que del hospital se va a ir derechito a casa por culpa de su hombro, está claro que Sebastián se queda. Y es la clase de hombre que probablemente se reenganche de nuevo, adicto a la adrenalina y la guerra, incapaz de sentirse completo sin un arma en las manos. John conoce bien el tipo, muchos de ellos han pasado por sus manos en el quirófano. Otros tantos han pasado por sus manos en diferentes, y mas placenteras, circunstancias.   
\- La próxima te la debo a ti, John, - Sebastián le devuelve la sonrisa, y John se pregunta si quizás Sebastián va ser el primero al que toque de ambas formas.   
  
…  
  
\- Yo soy de Leicester, - Sebastián dice después de almorzar, su voz suave como si no estuviese seguro si John está despierto o dormido. John no está seguro tampoco, pero le resulta agradable la voz de Sebastián y la conversación le distrae del dolor. - Aunque he vivido en Londres casi toda mi vida. Mi familia se mudo a Barking cuando yo tenia 12 años, y allí me hice seguidor del West Ham. No te quedaba más remedio que serlo viviendo en ese barrio.   
  
…  
  
\- Siempre quise ser doctor, - John cuenta durante la cena, la conversación una efectiva distracción de lo sosa que es la comida. – Alistarme en el ejercito fue una forma de rebelarme contra mi padre, demostrarle que no tenia que seguir sus ordenes. Él pensaba que me arrepentiría, que una vez hubiese visto el combate y vivido la guerra volvería con el rabo entre las piernas, que sería incapaz de soportar la presión, el terror y la muerte que conlleva la guerra. Pensó que pasado mi primer tour, conseguiría un trabajo bien pagado en un hospital de Londres, encontraría una buena mujer y me casaría.  
\- ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió en realidad?  
\- Me reenganché.  
  
…  
  
\- La primera vez fue la mas difícil, - Sebastián le cuenta por la noche. John ha vuelto a despertar por culpa del dolor, los dientes apretados para no hacer ruido y despertar a su compañero de habitación. Ya les han dicho que Sebastián recibirá el alta por la mañana, las últimas pruebas indican que la infección esta curada y no hay signos de conmoción por lo que se unirá a una nueva unidad al día siguiente. John sabe que le va a echar de menos; él tiene otra semana en el hospital mínimo antes de ser enviado de vuelta a Inglaterra. No tiene muy claro que va a hacer una vez este allí. - Pensé que me temblaría el pulso, que seria incapaz de matar a una persona.   
\- No te tembló. - dice John, porque sabe que es cierto. A él tampoco le tembló el pulso la primera vez que disparó contra alguien, y quizás siendo doctor debería haber sido mas difícil quitar una vida, pero están en guerra y era su vida o la del enemigo. No, no le tembló el pulso, no entiende porque nadie a quien le temblase se alistaría.   
\- No, - dice Sebastián, una mirada curiosa en su rostro. Lo que sea que ve en el rostro de John hace que sus cejas se alcen hasta casi desaparecer bajo su flequillo, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa. - Y a ti tampoco.   
  
No tienen nada más que decir, y durante un rato el único sonido en la habitación es el de sus respiraciones. John está casi dormido cuando siente que Sebastián se levanta, su respiración cuidadosamente controlada, dejando que el dolor se aleje poco a poco, que pase a ser ruido de fondo en lugar de concentrar toda su atención.   
  
\- Yo puedo distraerte, - Sebastián dice, y está junto a su cama, su voz poco más que un susurro. John no ha imaginado las miradas de interés ni las sonrisas, aunque no pensaba que fuese a suceder nada. Después de todo, ambos están hospitalizados, y aunque el ejercito Británico no es tan intransigente como el Americano respecto a relaciones homosexuales, no es común.   
\- No estoy lo suficientemente bien para actividades físicas extenuantes, Sebastián, - protesta, porque es cierto y aunque Sebastián es lo bastante atractivo como para que John este interesado, su cuerpo probablemente no este por la labor.   
\- Lo sé, - Sebastián dice con una sonrisa en su voz, - y tu no vas a tener que moverte.   
  
Sebastián se sube a la cama con el mayor cuidado posible, su cuerpo pegado al de John en el lado no herido, sus manos seguras sobre la piel desnuda de su brazo y cuello. Sebastián se inclina sobre John, labios firmes y cálidos contra los suyos. John abre la boca en cuanto nota el roce de la lengua de Sebastián, permite la entrada con una exhalación y un gemido. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que besó a nadie así, lento y profundo, sin mayor objetivo que simplemente besar a alguien. Es una experiencia que recuerda de cuando era adolescente, antes de que cada beso fuese un simple preámbulo del sexo, y es mucho mas sensual de lo que recordaba. Quizás porque su cuerpo no esta listo para mas que esto, la urgencia y desesperación habituales convertidas en exploración y calma, su respiración acompasada a la de Sebastián, sus sentidos completamente enfocados en él, en su sabor, su olor su textura y su proximidad. El dolor que lo mantenía despierto cada vez más lejano, cada vez más irreal, dejando en su lugar un terrible agotamiento.   
  
\- Si vas alguna vez por Londres, - dice contra su boca cuando nota que finalmente se está quedando dormido, ni siquiera la proximidad de Sebastián suficiente para mantenerle despierto una vez que el dolor ha soltado su presa. - búscame y te prometo continuar donde lo dejemos hoy.   
\- Eso está hecho, John Watson.  
  
Cuando John se despierta por la mañana, Sebastián Moran ya no está.  
  
...  
  
La vista a través de la mira del rifle es extremadamente clara, John no ha cambiado mucho en los años desde que Sebastián le vio por ultima vez, durmiendo en la cama de hospital, sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados después de besarle durante una hora, y ahora puede ver cada poro y cada pelo, las gotas de sudor en el labio superior de John Watson, la forma en que los ojos de John se mueven buscando a Holmes, como es incapaz de ocultar el horror que siente una vez le ha localizado. Sebastián no puede escuchar la conversación que están manteniendo, pero puede leerla en rostro de John, puede ver el dolor, la incredulidad, la sorpresa y la desesperación tan fácilmente como si de un libro abierto se tratase.   
  
Parte de él se alegra al verlo, por más que otra parte se rebele ante la idea de John Watson sufriendo de esta o de cualquier otra forma, ya que sabe lo que esto significa. Holmes está cumpliendo su parte del trato, y como tal, Sebastián no tendrá que matar a John Watson. No está seguro de si hubiese podido hacerlo, a pesar de lo que le dijo a Jim.   
  
Sebastián le debe su vida a John Watson, algo que nunca ha olvidado, no importa cuántos años hayan pasado desde aquel día en el hospital de campaña, y desde que Jim le dijo que su siguiente trabajo era en Londres ha estado jugando con la idea de visitar a John Watson, el medico que le salvo la vida en Afganistán y con quien compartió unos días en el hospital. Es un recuerdo que le ayudó durante sus últimos meses en el ejercito, y posteriormente, cuando comenzó a trabajar como mercenario y sus manos temblaron por primera vez. Pensó en llamar a John cuando Jim Moriarty le contrató, y cuando le dio el billete para Londres.   
  
Cuando vio la foto de John Watson en el dosier estuvo a punto de decirle que no a Jim, pero no se puede decir que no a Moriarty y esperar tener una vida larga y productiva. Además Sebastián es demasiado práctico como para arriesgarlo todo por un recuerdo y unos besos compartidos en un hospital hace años.   
  
Sebastián mira a John Watson, su expresión mientras Holmes cae, y sabe que va a llamarle. Jim ya no está, y ahora John va a necesitar un hombro en que apoyarse.   
  
Es el momento perfecto para recordarle su promesa. 

...


End file.
